A Long Walk Home
by InkFlow04
Summary: After helping PB out,Finn has to take the journey home on his own. Something tells PB to go with him,so she does. Finn goes along his merry way casually talking to PB,while PB thinks of why all of a sudden she wants to payback Finn for helping her.
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Princess Bubblegum where walking out of the Candy Kingdom together. PB stopped at the gates and said, "Well thanks again for helping me Finn." With a smile on her face. Finn said, "No prob PB. You know I'd help out with your sciency stuff anytime!" PB giggled slightly at Finn's silliness. She remembered a question she wanted to ask Finn earlier. "By the way, where's Jake? I noticed how he left shortly after you two arrived." Finn sighed and said, "Oh he went to visit Lady. He always stays with her on the weekends." PB replied, "Oh, you must be lonely staying all by yourself?" Finn laughed then said, "Please PB, I could take care of my self!"

PB looked at Finn with a smirk on her face. She knew Finn was being dishonest. Finn caught this gesture and gave in. "Well maybe I get a little bored, but I always got Flame princess!" PB forced herself to keep smiling. She didn't know why, but hearing Finn say that bothered her in a way. She really had nothing against Flame Princess, and she enjoyed seeing Finn happy with her. So what was bothering her?

Finn continued, "I also kinda miss Jake's cooking when he's away. Whenever I try to make Bacon Pancakes I always burn them and they end up tasting crummy." PB snapped out of her deep thought and focused back on Finn, only slightly catching what he just said. Finn looked up at the sky and noticed the sun setting. "Oh Glob, Well I better get home. Later PB!" Finn said as he took off in a steady jog, away from PB and towards his home. PB watched him run off. She thought of how Jake would usually let Finn ride on his back on the way home. When Jake expanded into a giant side they probably got home in a matter of minutes. It would take Finn a good hour to travel back home. PB's feelings where affected by this, she just dubbed them as her being worried about Finn. She did have a motherly nature with always taking care of the Candy People.

"Finn wait!" PB called out. Finn was a few yards away, but turned around to look at PB. PB was already rushing over to him. She slowed down to a stop once she was next to him. She said, "Finn, let me walk you home." Finn was surprised by this. He chuckled and said, "Don't worry Princess, I'll be fine. Plus I don't want you to get too tir-" Princess Bubblegum cut Finn of mid-sentence. She said, "No I insist. Think of it as… repaying you for helping me today."

Finn was also surprised by this. He always helped PB, and never got anything in return. And he never expected something in return. He never even thought of any payback while he helped her. Since she insisted Finn didn't put up a fight and said, "Well alright, if you really want to." Princess Bubblegum smiled and nodded, "Alright then." Then they both started walking.

They started walking and didn't even talk or look at each other for a few minutes. Ever since Finn started dating Flame Princess, things between PB and him have been semi awkward. PB broke the silence, but with a question that made the situation even more awkward, "So, how have things been going with Flame Princess?" Finn took a second to think, then said, "Well we haven't really been hanging out all that much… also she still thinks that she's evil and stuff. Of course I don't think that but she holds a grudge really well, and won't let me persuade her otherwise. And I think her Father kinda hates me… Now that I look at it, I'm kinda a terrible boyfriend aren't I?"

PB felt bad for Finn. She knew he really liked Flame Princess and would probably do anything for her, but it hurt her to see him go through all of this stress for her. Finn seemed like he was fooling himself into being happy when he really wasn't. Then PB snapped out of her deep thought again. She was over analyzing this. Of course Finn was happy, what was she thinking? PB responded, "I think your doing a great job as a boyfriend…Glob that sounds weird. But it's true Finn. Just keep doing what your doing, and things will work out great between you and Flame Princess."

Finn said, "Well thanks PB…" Finn blushed. He was never really one to be known as the affectionate type, but hey he did have a soft side. Finn tried to stick to the same topic and asked, "How's your love life PB? I assume some handsome candy man has swept you off your candy feet?" Finn puckered his lips and raised his eye brows up and down at PB. PB giggled and rolled her eyes at Finn. She said, "No,no. I gave up on any love life a long time ago. I'm just better off alone. A partner will just distract me from my duties."

Usually when she told Candy Butler the same thing all the time, she totally meant it. But telling it to Finn, she felt like it was a lie. Why did she feel that way? And why with Finn? A immature teenage boy? I mean sure she did have quite a history of love with Finn, but that was all in the past. PB told herself hundreds of times she could never be with Finn. But why did that make her long for him even more?

Finn said, "Oh I see, I see. Flying it solo,sounds about right for a gal like you princess." Finn tried to be funny. Princess Bubblegum said, "Actually Finn…" Finn looked to Bubblegum in concern. She was staring at the ground and blushing. Bubblegum continued, "I lied. Well sort of. I always thought that being single would be better for me and that, and well I didn't really need someone. And I have always believed that to be true…until I just said it now."

Finn was confused of what point Bubblegum was trying to get too. Princess Bubblegum said, "And in the past I have questioned it before…but I question it the most when I'm around you Finn." Princess Bubblegum was stil staring at the ground, her face even more flushed them before. Finn was afraid of what she was trying to get to now. Finn let out a, "Uhh,Princess are you…" Princess Bubblegum cut him off again.

Princess Bubblegum finally finished, "Finn…I still love you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note~** Well at first I wasn't sure with continuing this story,I mean this is the first fanfic I have written and I'm afraid that I'll get bashed if anyone is out of character. I'm trying my best to think of how each character would react to the situation. If you have any suggestions on how I could make the characters more true to their show counterpart, let me know in the reviews. Also I apologize for any mistakes I had in my last chapter, I decided to start writing this story at like four o'clock in the morning. Lets just say I act like I'm drunk when I'm tired, and my screen was all blurry to me when I wrote this *shot* Well hope you enjoy!

Finn looked at Princess Bubblegum with a shocked look on his face. He gasped,his mouth hung slightly open for a few seconds. Then he looked towards the ground. They both stopped walking at this point. They where in the middle of an empty plane. Standing on the grassy hills between the Candy Kingdom and Finn's house. Finn's face turned completely pink as he scrunched up his face.

He lowered down to his knees, hunched over himself with his hands tightly gripping the grass. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hold in any more. Hot tears started rolling down the young boy's dirty face. Falling down and hitting the grass. Finn was so confused by all of this. He still had no idea how he felt about all of this.

He thought he loved Flame Princess, but PB always seemed to slip into his mind. Even when he was around Flame Princess, he thought of her. Finn tried ever so hard to not think of PB in a romantic way because he knew that if he did, he would have to face heart break and the truth that him and Princess Bubblegum couldn't be together because of age.

Finn was so young and confused, he didn't know what to do in this situation. He wished Jake was here. Finn started screaming, but at the world more then at PB, "Why do you keep doing this to me!" Finn's voice was cracked, his eyes still watering. He continued, "I don't even know what to do anymore! Between Flame Princess…and you! –I don't want to hate you guys though… I love both of you… I just-" Finn's voice calmed down to a whisper. His breathing still heavy.

Princess Bubblegum was mad at herself. Why'd she even say it? Look at what she did to the poor kid, she felt like all of his confusion was her fault. She lowered herself down next to the still crouching Finn. She looked over to him. A few strands of his golden hair now hanging out of his hat. "Listen Finn… I'm sorry. I had no idea this would happen if I told you. I'm really sorry… I was only thinking of myself and not how you would feel, I should of thought it through more. It seems you need some time to be alone and think about all of this… I'll just head back home now." Princess Bubblegum got up and turned around in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. She stared off into the distance and said, "I won't bother you anymore until you feel figure all of this out…and if you never want to see me again I understand."

Princess Bubblegum wanted to cry, but she held back the tears. For Finn's sake. She started to slowly walk off, not even daring to look back at Finn. She blew it, she knew she blew it. Finn would probably decide that it would be to difficult for them to be friends anymore, so now she'll never see or talk to him again. She knew it, this is exactly why she never said it. Deep down she knew something like this would happen. What she didn't know was what she was going to do with this now empty void in her heart that Finn once filled.

She walked faster, wanting to get home as soon as she could so she could cry into her pillow. But to her surprise she heard Finn yell out, "Wait!" And a warm hand grabbed her wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note~** Final chapter! This is a very short story,but I hope you enjoy it. It's probably bad though seeing as this is my first fanfic of any kind. Please R&R

"That's not true at all!" Finn yelled. "Whenever I'm around you, things feel so awkward. I thought they felt that way because of what happened between us before, and the fact that I have a girlfriend, but I realized that's only partly true! I realized the main reason it's so weird being around you is because… I still love you…" Finn whispered the last part. Bubblegum couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She said, "Wha-what was that?" And turned around to look at him. He cheeks where pink. Finn looked up and stared into her beautiful eyes. His face was still red. He built up the courage and said, "Princess Bubblegum, I love you!" And then stared at her waiting for a reaction. PB did nothing but smile. She finally said, "I love you too, Finn."

Both of them looked down to see that they where now holding hands. When they looked back up PB gave a giggle, and Finn a smirk in reply. Bubblegum stepped closer to Finn until their bodies were touching, and then gently wrapped her arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. Finn wrapped his arm around Bubblegum's waist. Still holding hands they pulled in for a hug. After a few seconds they loosened their grip to look at each other, still holding each other though. Finn quickly raised himself on the balls of his feet and kissed Bubblegum. This took Bubblegum by surprise at first, but then she gave into the kiss too. As they locked lips Bubblegum thought to herself, 'He has gotten taller, that means he is getting older. Maybe this could work out.'

**Author's Note~** Well this was a really short chapter,but I think it's sweet...even though it's sorta out of character,sorry about that.


End file.
